1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to an installation structure for a compressor, which compresses and provides air to an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, small boats, automobiles, personal watercraft and other vehicles are equipped with a compressor which provides air to an engine (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,376). For example, the compressor of a personal watercraft is typically installed on an installation mount located at the front portion of the watercraft's engine.
The installation of the compressor is facilitated by the inclusion of an opening in the body of the personal watercraft. The opening permits access for repairs and inspection of the engine and related parts. The opening is covered by a lid member and is located above the front portion of the engine. Despite the convenience provided by the opening, compressor installation and removal are still very difficult tasks due to the configuration of the engine and related parts.
When installing the compressor on the installation mount of the engine, a tedious and difficult process must be followed. The compressor must first be passed it into the body through the opening. Then the compressor is moved rearward from the front portion of the engine along a crankshaft axis until being positioned adjacent the installation mount. Finally, the compressor is aligned with and placed onto the installation mount. Fasteners such as bolts can be used to secure the compressor to the installation mount parallel to the crankshaft. This procedure can be reversed in order to remove the compressor.
Thus, the installation and removal of the compressor can be very difficult. Additionally, sufficient space within the engine compartment must exist to move the compressor in the direction parallel to the crankshaft. Otherwise, the space for the compressor must be widened.